Bouh !
by Mirty
Summary: Naruto est toujours prêt à relever un défi, même le soir d'Halloween ! Surtout si le défi en question est de trouver la plus grande peur de Sasuke... *OS Sasunaru pour fêter Halloween*


_Auteur : la grande, la magnifique, l'unique, Mirty91 !!!_

_Manga__ : Naruto_

_Rated__ : K _

_Couple__ : sasunaru_

_Disclaimer : Si "Naruto" était à moi, Sasuke aurait sauté sur Naruto depuis longtemps !!_

_Note__ : Sasuke est rentré au village. Sinon, c'est un petit one shot humoristique, pour fêter Halloween ! Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais, je suis humaine donc je ne suis pas infaillible ! Et les phrases entre parenthèses sont mes commentaires._

**

* * *

**

BOUH ! 

Vous voulez savoir comment occuper un Naruto toute une journée, et même plus ? C'est simple, dîtes lui qu'il ne peut pas faire quelque chose. Laisser le seul pendant quelques heures. Revenait le voir, et dans 99.99 pour-cent des cas, il est en train d'essayer de réaliser la chose en question (_dans 0,01 pour-cent des cas, il a dut partir entre temps pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin_). Et, vous pouvez revenir le voir régulièrement, tant qu'il ne vous aura pas prouvé qu'il **peut** le faire, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Et, malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke fit l'expérience de cette ténacité hors du commun du blond.

En effet, un soir, alors que Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto rentraient d'une mission, la rosée rencontra une minuscule et inoffensive araignée. En grande ninja qu'elle était, elle... hurla, de façon à réveiller tout le village et même plus. Grâce à leurs réflexes ninjanesques, Sasuke et Naruto eurent juste le temps de se boucher les oreilles, avant de se faire éclater les tympans. Prise de panique, le chewing-gum ambulant continua de crier, jusqu'à ce que le brun ait la brillant idée d'écraser cette malheureuse araignée (_paix à son âme_). Se rendant compte que le terrible danger n'était plus, Sakura arrêta de crier... avant de sauter au coup de son sauveur. Sauveur, qui, en digne Uchiwa, esquiva habilement, pour continuer son chemin accompagné d'un Naruto pratiquement sourd. La rose, quant à elle, déçue, partit noyer son chagrin avec un autre brun aux sourcils plus fournit (_j'ai pas put m'en empêcher, désoler !_).

Sasuke et Naruto continuèrent leur chemin en silence, pendant quelques secondes, avant que Naruto ne se sente obligé de briser le silence, au grand regret du brun.

- Dis donc, elle a du avoir vachement peur Sakura-chan ! Elle m'a totalement vrillé les tympans !!

- C'est pitoyable d'avoir peur d'une si petite bête...

- Arrête, Sasuke. Elle y peu rien si elle a peur !

- En tant que ninja, elle devrait savoir contrôler ses émotions.

- Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, et pour Sakura-chan, c'est les araignées !

- Mpf.

- Ne fait pas cette tête. Même toi tu as peur de quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !

- Ne me confond pas avec Sakura ! Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu mens.

- Arrête, je suis un vrai ninja, moi.

- Être ninja ne veut pas dire que tu n'as peur de rien ! Si ça se trouve, tu as peur des araignées, des serpents, des aiguilles (_ça, c'est ma phobie à moi ! Brrr..._) ou...

- T'es lourd Naruto... Ca ne sert à rien de chercher. Rien ne peut me faire peur.

Sur ce, Sasuke rentra chez lui, laissant Naruto seul dans la rue. Seul ? Pas tout à fait. Car, maintenant, Naruto avait un nouveau défi à relever, et c'est Sasuke qui allait en faire les frais.

Le lendemain, Sasuke attendait sur le pont que ses coéquipiers et son sensei arrivent. Tout était tranquille, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive derrière lui, et lui saute sur le dos.

- Bouh !

La personne en question n'était autre que Naruto, qui avait voulu effrayer le brun. Manque de chance, le brun en question n'avait même pas sourcillé, et demanda d'un ton las :

- Dobe, tu ne peux pas descendre de mon dos. Tu es lourd, tu sais.

- Maieuh ! Je ne t'ais pas fait peur ?

- Avec tout le bruit que tu fais, je t'ai entendu arriver ! Tu es pire qu'un troupeau d'éléphants !

Vexé, Naruto descendit du dos de son partenaire, et s'assit pour attendre avec lui, tout en réfléchissant à une nouvelle stratégie. Quant à Sasuke, il commençait à se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il avait fait la veille.

oOoOoOo

La journée, puis la semaine s'écoula, sans qu'il ne se passe rien de notable. Mis à part les 114 tentatives de Naruto pour effrayer l'Uchiwa. Tentatives qui avaient toutes échouées. Et il commençait à être à court d'idées. Il avait essayait les araignées, les serpents, le noir, les aiguilles, et même, sur conseil de Neji, un troupeau de filles en délire. Mais, rien n'avait fait sourciller le beau (_c'est moi qui ais écrit ça ? (o.O)_ ) ténébreux.

Même s'il n'était pas effrayer, Sasuke commençait à être lassé de toutes ses tentatives. Il se demandait comment se débarrasser du blond, quant il vit passer Kakashi-sensei et Gai-sensei. En voyant le maître de Lee, Sasuke eut une idée lumineuse. Avec elle, il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Un sourire inquiétant s'étala sur son visage : le blond n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

Quelques heures après, Sasuke se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe n°7, sûr d'y trouver son blond. Arrivé au terrain, il vit Naruto allongé au sol, essoufflé, les joues rosies par l'effort. A cette vue, Sasuke s'arrêta et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, d'un air gourmant. (_à quoi a-t-il put penser ? lol !)_ Puis, il remit son masque d'indifférence et s'approcha du blond.

- Salut, baka.

- Sasuke ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te voir.

- Hein ?

- J'en ai marre que t'essaye de me faire peur sans arrêt et...

- Je ne vais pas arrêter ! Je veux te faire peur !!

- Je m'en doutais. C'est pour ça qu'on va faire un marché. Je te laisse une semaine. Si tu arrives à me faire peur pendant cette semaine, tu auras le droit de me donner un gage. Mais, passer cette semaine, si tu n'as pas réussit, tu devras abandonner, et te soumettre à mon gage.

Durant ce discours, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Premièrement, parce que c'était la première fois que Sasuke parlait autant. De plus, la proposition l'étonnait. Si Sasuke prenait ce risque, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. A tous les coups, il lui ferait faire quelque chose d'humiliant. Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il gagnait, il pourrait doublement humilier Sasuke. D'abord en dévoilant sa phobie, et ensuite en lui faisant faire un gage ! Sans plus y réfléchir, Naruto accepta le défi.

- Très bien, dit Sasuke. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu as une semaine pile.

Puis il repartit, sûr de sa victoire, et laissant le blond dans une intense réflexion.

La semaine passa, et les tentatives de Naruto échouèrent lamentablement, malgré le fait que ses amis l'aient aidé. Allongé sur son lit, Naruto pensait que demain, la semaine serait écoulée, et qu'il aurait perdu. Il fallait qu'il réussisse ce soir ! Décidant que des ramens de chez Ichikaru pourraient l'inspirer, il sortit dans la nuit. Passant devant les vitrines des magasins, il remarque que celles-ci se remplissaient de toiles d'araignées et de chauve-souris, en vue d'Halloween qui était tout proche. Quand soudain, il vit un magasin de déguisement, et eu alors un éclair de génie. Sans hésiter, il entra dans la boutique.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se trouvait dans son salon, en train de lire. Ou plutôt, faisant semblant de lire. Car tout son esprit était accaparé par un certain ninja blond et bruyant. Demain, la semaine serait écoulée, et il pourrait imposer son gage. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Sasuke se leva, et alla ouvrir. Mais, devant la porte, personne. Intrigué, Sasuke alluma la lumière extérieure, et s'avança. Quand, soudain, quelqu'un se glissa derrière lui, et chuchota d'une voix morbide :

- Ce soir est le soir de ta mort...

Puis, il sentit deux crocs s'appuyer sur sa nuque. Ce contact lui rappela Orochimaru, et d'un coup, il se retourna et frappa violemment son agresseur avec sa jambe. Agresseur qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Sasuke se remit en position de combat, prêt à continuer, quant il entendit un grognement familier. Il se rapprocha prudemment, et se rendit compte que son agresseur n'était autre que Naruto, déguisé en vampire ! Surpris, le brun regarda le blond se relever, puis s'écria avec colère :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, j'aurais put te tuer ?

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu allais réagir comme ça.

- Quelle idée t'as traversé l'esprit encore ? Et, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Je l'ai achetée pour Halloween. Et, je voulais et faire peur, comme c'est le dernier soir... D'ailleurs, j'ai réussi ?

- Non. J'ai cru que j'été attaqué, donc, j'ai réagit, mais, ce n'était pas de la peur. Tu as encore échoué.

- A ce moment là, l'horloge qui était dans le salon sonna les douze coups de minuit. En les entendant, Naruto soupira :

- Bon, j'ai perdu. Alors, tu vas pouvoir me donner mon gage.

- Hum, en effet. J'avais raison, tu n'as pas put trouver ma peur.

- Attend ?! Ca veut dire que tu as peur de quelque chose !

- Oui. Et, comme je suis gentil, je vais te le dire...

- Super !!!

- Mais, après ton gage.

- Ah. C'est vrai, le gage. Si on pouvait le faire quand il n'y a pas trop de monde, ça m'arrangerais...

- On peut même le faire maintenant si tu veux.

- Ok !

- Très bien, ferme les yeux.

- Hein ? C'est tout ?!

- Ferme les, tu comprendras.

Naruto s'exécuta, se demandant ce que Sasuke allait faire. Quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose de doux contre ses lèvres. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit que Sasuke l'embrassait. Sasuke l'embrassait !!! C'était la 4e dimension ! Et pourtant... C'était si doux, que, sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto referma ses yeux, et desserra ses lèvres, pour répondre au baiser. Le sentant réagir, Sasuke sourit, et le prit dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'appel de l'air se fit sentir, et ils se séparèrent. Sasuke se pencha alors à l'oreille de Naruto, et lui chuchota :

- Tu sais, ma plus grande peur, c'était que tu me rejète...

Il marqua une pause, et en profita pour mordiller l'oreille du blond, puis reprit :

- Car, Naruto... je t'aime.

En entendant ces mots, Naruto sourit, et enserra Sasuke.

- C'est marrant, Sasuke. A moi aussi, ma peur, c'était que tu me déteste, si je t'avouais mes sentiments. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Soulagé, Sasuke se redressa, pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Alors qu'ils étaient face à face, Naruto remarqua que la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke était en sang. Puis, il comprit. C'était son dentier de vampire ! Pendant le baiser, Sasuke avait dut se blesser dessus. Naruto enleva donc son dentier, pour le jeter plus loin. Puis, pour se faire pardonner, il entreprit de lécher le sang sur la lèvre. Surpris, Sasuke laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Et Naruto se décida à embrasser son brun à nouveau. Mais juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent, il souffla :

- Il faudrait que tu me donnes des gages plus souvent...

* * *

_Et voilà un tit one shot pour Halloween !!! Enfin, il a totalement dérapé... Je voulais faire quelque chose qui fasse peur, un peu morbide... résultat, c'est très guimauve et dégoulinant de bons sentiments... attention à la flaque ! Désolé... Je suis encore trop pure et innocente ! lol !_

_J'essairais de faire meiux la prochaine fois, mais, en attendant, review ? _

_Et Happy Halloween à tous !!!!_


End file.
